SIEMPRE A TU LADO
by Merarycchi
Summary: Cuando era niño siempre me encontraba solo, no tenía amigos y en la escuela decían que era raro, bueno seguro que para un niño de mi edad, que acababa de perder a su madre, no tenia en la cabeza estar como si nada y jugar con sus amigos así sin más…


SIEMPRE A TU LADO

Cuando era niño siempre me encontraba solo, no tenía amigos y en la escuela decían que era raro, bueno seguro que para un niño de mi edad, que acababa de perder a su madre, no tenia en la cabeza estar como si nada y jugar con sus amigos así sin más… si… mi madre murió, cuando yo apenas era un niño, son muy pocos los recuerdos que guardo sobre ella, pero que así como un valioso tesoro conservo y llevo conmigo ahora y que creo que siempre los tendré en mi mente ya que ahora esos recuerdos son lo más preciado que tengo.

Vivo con mi padre y mis dos hermanas apresar de ser el mayor tuve que aprender a valerme por mi mismo, mi padre no estaba siempre con nosotros, no porque sea un mal padre, sé que a su forma nos ama y quisiera estar todo el tiempo con nosotros pero como todo padre tiene que trabajar y mantener a la familia, por lo cual yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mis hermanas pequeñas la mayor parte del tiempo, llevarlas al colegio, prepara el desayuno de todos, hacer los quehaceres de la casa, entre muchas cosas más, a veces ellas me ayudan con el aseo aun que siempre se encargan de hacer las cosas al revés y terminan dándome más trabajo, pero por lo menos intentan ayudar y eso es lo que cuenta y me hacen sentir bien.

Hace poco iba de camino a la escuela, después de haber ido a dejar a esas pequeñas niñas al colegio, caminaba como siempre sumergido en mis pensamientos… quizás los cangrejos me parecían ahora un poco más fascinantes, pero algo interrumpió este pequeño espacio de tiempo que tenia de casa a colegio, solo para mí, y fue una pequeña silueta no más grande que yo acurrucada en el piso, abrazada de sus piernas llorando, parecía no tener consuelo, por lo cual decidí acercarme…

Estas bien? – pregunte inclinándome un poco hacia aquella niña que parecía ir al mismo colegio que yo.

La respuesta no llego, por lo cual decidí moverla un poco, solo sollozaba intentando calmar su llanto pero no conseguía nada, solo hacía que su llanto se ollera más dramático.

Oye, estas bie… - dio un manotazo contra mi mano que estaba en su hombro, viéndome con ojos de rencor, se veía que había estado llorando ya que sus ojos estaban rojos, me perdí un momento en su rostro, a pesar de que las lágrimas y esa expresión suya opacaba su rostro… se veía linda.

DEJAME! – dijo volteando su mirada, seco sus ojos levantándose de repente y se fue corriendo, dejándome ahí como tonto.

No podía creerlo como una niña me había hablado así, nunca me había pasado, aunque nunca me había molestado, y no sé por qué ahora me importaba.

Seguí mi camino hacia la escuela aun pensando en lo ocurrido, yo había sido amable y ella me lo agradece así. Quizás solo se tropezó, pero eso no le da derecho de tratar así a la gente, Habrá tenido un mal día…

Después de un largo camino llegue a la escuela entre como siempre, las personas mas cercanas a mi me saludaban entre ellas una de mis amigas de la infancia Tatsuki…

- Ichigo! Buenos días – dijo golpeando mi brazo.

- auch! Oye! Porque la agresividad y odio hacia mi brazo? – dije sobándome un poco molesto.

- Ichigo! Si te molesta entonces di algo!, siempre eres así dejas que todo el mundo te moleste! Eres hombre no!? – con el afán de molestarme, quizás tenga razón y deba hacer algo… pero no quiero meterme en más problemas al intentar defenderme,

- si me molestan solo los ignoro – intentando quitar la mano de Tatsuki que me despeinaba, ya era maña suya hacer eso y me molestaba.

El profesor llego al aula a lo cual todos los alumnos tomaron cada quien su asiento ya que empezábamos nuevo curso hace unas semanas el maestro era nuevo y todos nosotros. Obviamente habían caras conocidas para mí en el aula Tatsuki era una de ellas, Chad e Ishida, esta vez a Inoue la habían puesto en otra aula, por lo cual ella aún estaba triste, ya que siempre nos tocaba estar juntos a los cinco y ahora solo ella fue cambiada, creo que eso si es mala suerte supongo.

Bueno! Así que ahora saluden a su nueva compañera, puedes pasar – fue lo último que escuche decir al profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos antes de ver aquel rostro conocido.

Mucho gusto soy Kuchiki Rukia, espero nos llevemos bien – haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

ES ELLA! – grite en mi mente al ver a aquella chica – Kuchiki Rukia, eh? –dije para mí mismo.

Bueno, puedes sentarte en aquel lugar vacío del fondo kuchiki – dijo el profesor haciendo que mi cara de impresión se hiciera más notoria al ver cuál era el único asiento vacío en toda el aula.

Llego hasta el lugar al lado mío, tomo asiento sin siquiera voltear a verme, quizás me había reconocido de esta mañana, me pregunto si siempre será así de fría y obviamente mal educada al ni siquiera saludar a su nuevo vecino de pupitre.

Bueno, chicos saquen sus libros, comenzaremos la clase, en que tema nos quedamos la clase pasada – pregunto el profesor iniciando así la clase.

Dame tu libro – la escuche decir viendo su mano extendida frente a mi.

Eh?

Que me des tu libro – repitió sin dejar de verme, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Por qué habría de hacer eso! – dije susurrando para no llamar la atención del maestro.

No tengo conmigo los mios – dijo sin bajar bajar la mano y aun mirándome, solte un suspiro entregándole mi libro, Solo esta vez ya que eres nueva y seguramente aun no tienes tus cosas, me dije a mi mismo. Ella volteo sin mirarme y abrió el libro en la pagina indicada.

NISIQUIERA UN GRACIAS! No creo que su nivel de mal educada sea tanto! – dije para mi mismo, bueno no sería esta la ocasión en la que me pondría a educar gente, así que no hice más y me dedique a poner atención a la clase lo más que pude, ya que no tenía libro… gracias a cierta señorita.

No me di cuenta que tan rápido paso el tiempo, hacia un buen rato que me quede viendo el infinito por la ventana lo único que me saco de mis pensamientos fue el libro que sentí darme un golpe en la cabeza y que cuando volteo casi me saca el ojo…

Oye! Ten más cuidado! – alzando un poco la voz, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hacía.

Acabo la clase… toma – estirando su brazo dándome el libro que le preste.

Gracias!... espera! Tu deberías ser la que agradeciera! – dije molesto al ver que nisiquiera reaccionaba a lo que le decía.

No sé de esas cosas… - dándome la espalda tomando sus cosas.

No es posible! Como lograba cada vez sacarme de mis casillas!.

Después de eso el día se fue bastante rápido haciendo que las clases por fin terminaran, me sentía bastante cansado, después de que en cada clase me pedían mi libro, fue bastante molesto. Recogí mis cosas rechazando las invitaciones de mis amigos de ir a algún lugar, viendo como Inoue siempre que rechazaba, cambiaba su expresión a una un poco triste… desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que ella siente algo por mí, pero yo solo puedo verla como una amiga, así que no iba a ilusionarla y después lastimarla, por lo cual siempre intentaba mantenerme al margen, esta vez quizás no fuera por eso, simplemente no tenía ganas.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa tomando esta vez un camino diferente, quizás cambiar de ruta, hará que todo lo que haga no sea tan rutinario y me sienta aburrido… quizás esa fue una decisión que no tome yo, pero agradezco haber sentido en ese momento.

Vi como un grupo de chicas de mi instituto, varios años mayores golpeaban a una chica, una aventó unos libros a la cara de la chica que estaba siendo sostenía de los brazos por otras dos

Si nos hubieses dicho que no ibas en nuestro mismo año, no hubiésemos cogido tus inservibles libros de 2 año! Niñita! Te crees por tener ese largo cabello?- dijo la chica que jalaba de su cabellera, sacó una navaja y en un solo movimiento corto su cabello bastante corto

Mira ahora eres más fea de lo normal! – dijo otra, al parecer trataba de esconder sus lágrimas pero vi como comenzaba a llorar… comencé a correr hacia ese lugar, como pude cogí una gran vara de madera que había tirado por ahí.

RUKIA! –haciendo que aquellas chicas voltearan hacia él, al ver que este traía una vara dejaron a la chica.

Maldito niño! Quien te crees? – dijo una de ellas.

Aléjense! O se las verán conmigo! Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño!? Tan cobardes son?

Como te atreves! Maldito niño! – intentando acercase.

OIGAN USTEDES! NO SE LES OCURRA HACERLES ALGO A NUESTROS AMIGOS! – Ichigo escucho aquella voz conocida, tan propia de Tatsuki, al ver que todos sus amigos estaban detrás de ellos, lo cual le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Mierda! Vámonos! – dijo una.

Ni crean que se escaparan! – corriendo Tatsuki guiando a todos sus demás amigos.

Ichigo al ver a todos sus amigos pasar al lado de él dejo aquella vara que había cogido hace un momento, volteo hacia Rukia quien en su rostro tenía una expresión de asombro a lo ocurrido, Ichigo se agacho hasta ella.

No te preocupes… ya no estás sola…- sonriendo al ver como la chica comenzaba a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

ICHIGO! DATE PRISA! O LLEGAREMOS TARDE!

NO HACE FALTA QUE GRITES CUANDO ESTOY A TU LADO!

Simplemente eres lento Ichigo – dijo la morena molestando a su amigo.

No es mi culpa que a ti te tocara limpiar el aula, aun no entiendo por qué tengo yo que ayudarte.

Porque sé que eres una buena persona, Ichigo Kurosaki~ - dijo en un tono sobre actuado.

Juro que es la última vez – dijo frunciendo el ceño lo más que pudo que no le faltaba mucho.

Si si, como digas –continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al salón de clases.

Era época del festival escolar, ya estaban en secundaria habían pasado ya 4 años de que se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos, y ahora era muy raro verlos lejos uno de otro, muchas veces les preguntaban si eran pareja a lo cual Rukia respondía con un: Jajajaja! Yo? De eso? . a lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia a Ichigo.

Casi acabamos hay que ir llamando a los demás para que comiencen a arreglar ya que esta limpio – dijo Ichigo viendo que a Rukia solo le faltaba limpiar la pizarra.

No entiendo por qué quisieron hacer un Maid café! Que aburrido! Yo quería una casa embrujada! Con sangre por las paredes esas cosas! – dijo la morena muy emocionada.

Porque este año Inoue está en nuestro grupo y todos quería verla vestida así y como hay más hombres en el salón… además Keigo se encargó de convencerlos… sin mencionar que a algunas gustan de vestirse también…

A mí no me gusta!

Por eso dije chicas! – dijo molestando a Rukia.

Eh!? Como te atreves! Aunque no parezca soy una chica!

Si cambiaras un poco esa actitud y dejaras crecer de nuevo tu cabello entonces, solo entonces, quizás! Llegaría a considerarte una chica – continuando acomodando unas cuantas cosas.

Jamás, volveré a dejar crecer mi cabello, Kurosaki! – dando un cabezazo al peli naranja.

TU! – dijo Ichigo muy enojado.

Chicos! Ya están listos! Debemos acabar con todo de una vez! – entrando al aula Tatsuki pudo ver como Ichigo estaba en el piso con Rukia encima haciéndole una llave – de nuevo?

Solo quítamela de encima! – dijo Ichigo dando golpes al piso.

Dejen de estar jugando! – haciendo que Rukia e Ichigo se pusieran de pie como soldados, simplemente retar a Tatsuki no era algo que debería hacer nadie si es que querían seguir con vida- mejor dejen a los demás trabajar! Y salga de aquí o simplemente no estorben!

Después de eso se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia en una esquina del pasillo fuera del aula sentados, intentando no ser un estorbo…

Creo que esto ya lo había vivido – dijo Ichigo para si mismo

Bien chicos, ya pueden entrar ya solo falta que vengan las chicas con su disfraz- dijo Tatsuki haciendo que los dos se levantaran y entraran al salón.

Wow! Sí que les quedo muy bien! – dijo una Rukia sorprendida, al ver la decoración de las mesas, el recibidor y las cortinas!- que gran cambio!.

Si les quedo muy bien, buen trabajo – agrego Ichigo al comentario.

Oh! Miren allá vienen las chicas! – dijo Tatsuki haciendo que tanto Ichigo como Rukia voltearan.

wow! Se ven muy bien! – dice rukia al ver a todas sus compañeras luciendo muy bien aquellos trajes de Maid – eh? E Inoue?, no la veo por ninguna parte.

quizás aún se esté cambiando - contesto Tatsuki.

Bueno, entonces nosotros iremos a hacer publicidad, entregando estas hojitas que nos diste, nos vemos – dijo Ichigo dándole la mitad de aquellos volantes a Rukia caminando hacia la salida.

Espera Ichigo! No esperaras a Inoue? – a ver que Ichigo se iba Tatsuki lo detuvo ya que había prometido a Inoue que hasta que ella estuviera lista mantendría a Ichigo ahí.

le había comentado que si Ichigo la veía así de bonita con aquel traje caería como mosca e Inoue al escuchar eso obviamente quería que el ya mencionado la viera, además que el vestido de ella era diferente al de los demás, un tanto más bonito y llamativo.

Solo quiero terminar mi trabajo e irme a casa – protesto Ichigo estando por salir den aquel salón- además puedo verla mañana en clases la veo todos los días no?- dicho esto sintió a alguien chocar contra su espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar un sonido detrás de él muy aparatoso.

INOUE! –dijo rukia al verla tirada en el piso.

Lo siento no vi por donde iba – alzando la mirada vio a Ichigo extendiéndole su mano, a lo cual correspondió la ayuda, tiro de su mano para que Inoue pudiese levantarse.

Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun - agradeció Inoue, a la cual se le podía notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

Ichigo! Date prisa o nos robaran clientes los de otras clases! – le grito Rukia ya desde fuera del salón.

Nos vemos luego – despidiéndose Ichigo mientras corría hasta donde estaba rukia, yéndose con ella.

No te pongas triste Inoue-dijo Tatsuki dándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos – seguro Ichigo se quedó impresionado!

Tatsuki… - susurro mientras bajaba la mirada- creo… que seria mejor dejar de molestar a Kurosaki-kun.

Eh? De que hablas? –

Quizás… le guste otra persona…

Lo dices por Rukia no? – pregunta haciendo que Inoue levantara la mirada hacia ella.

Yo, no…

Inoue –interrumpiéndola- te conozco y se que quizás rukia te de un poco de celos.

Kuchiki-san me agrada…

no digo lo contrario, ellos son solo buenos amigos – Tatsuki se acercó hasta Inoue y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros- Inoue… a ti te gusta Ichigo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no creo que deberías rendirte tan fácilmente, menos si ni siquiera le has dicho nada. Además! Ichigo es un idiota por no darse cuenta de la gran belleza frente a él!

Gracias, Tatsuki… -dice mostrando una sonrisa con un poco de tristeza que se dejaba ver.

Desde hace cuánto has estado enamorada de Ichigo Inoue?, desde que lo viste por primera vez vi un ligero brillo en tus ojos, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más notable, no te culpo… tu y yo sabemos que Ichigo no es el tipo de persona que demuestra sus sentimientos, pero cuando esta junto a Rukia todo cambia, incluso su estado de ánimo es un poco más, ¿alegre?... creo que esa es la palabra, no solo porque desde que la conoció cambio mucho su personalidad, y aunque a veces diga que le desespera, no me los imagino uno sin el otro… se ha hecho tan trivial verlos juntos… que con dificultad puedo recordar como era antes Ichigo, es completamente otro… pero Inoue… no debes rendirte sin haberlo intentado…

No entiendo, si no querías vestirte como maid, por qué tampoco aceptaste hacer el proyecto con tu club de astronomía? – pregunto Ichigo mientras caminaba junto a Rukia entregando los volantes.

Ya te dije; ellos quería poner un observatorio en la azotea y sinceramente cargar telescopios, mientras subes escaleras no es lo mío.

Mas si el telescopio es mucho más grande que tu – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de rukia haciendo como que la mide.

Que dijiste!? – dando un manotazo apartando la mano de Ichigo- estoy aun en crecimiento! Así que no molestes!

Ya, ya, pero es mejor que estar aquí aburriéndote

No lo creo, molestarte cuando yo quiera, no es para nada aburrido – dice mientras sonríe con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Tu…

Además! Esta vez me pidieron que yo hiciera el diseño de los volantes! No te has tomado tiempo para ver?

Enserio? Tu los hiciste?

Claro!

Déjame ver – tomando uno de los volantes que Rukia le estaba ofreciendo.

…

Y bien? – dice una Rukia muy emocionada esperando la respuesta de Ichigo.

…

…

…

Jajajajajaaajaja! Enserio tu hiciste esto!? Jajajaja un niño de primaria podría hacer un mejor trabajo! Jajajajaja! Jjajjajaja me duelen las costillas! Jajajajaja – En su proceso de romper su caja de risas Ichigo siente un golpe en su abdomen.

Como te atreves! Q-Q eres cruel Ichigo! – mientras seguía golpeándolo- Eres un idiota! Idiota!

Espera, espera Rukia! Controla tu fuerza! – sentía como poco a poco el hueso se le hacía añicos- RUKIA! x-x

La vida siempre había sido así desde que comenzaron a llevarse bien y poco a poco Ichigo se fue acostumbrando a los golpes, obviamente no iba a golpear a rukia, ya que era una chica, aunque a veces no la viera si, pero no debía poner en riesgo su dignidad como hombre, además, él había prometido protegerla… esa promesa de la infancia siempre la iba a mantener presente…

Rukia! Nee-san! – un chico de cabello rubio con unos mechones castaños oscuros se acercó casi volando a Rukia, sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos, pero cayó al suelo al recibir un puñetazo en la casa de la pelinegra- por qué eres tan cruel nee-san? Q-Q

Porque se lo que intentas hacer! – mientras pisaba al chico que estaba en el piso.

Kon, levántate de una vez – dice Ichigo dándole la mano al chico para que se levantara, el cual dio un manotazo.

Ni creas que aceptare tu ayuda! Después de que te burlas así de los increíbles volantes de neesan… - no termino de decir lo que estaba diciendo y ya se encontraba en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza, un volante fue a dar hasta donde el estaba, cayendo en su cara.

Jajaja! Que es esto!? Jajajajaja que clase de jeroglíficos son estos! Por el amor de dios! Jajaja creía que yo era malo! Pero esto! Jajajajajaja- y Rukia estaba en el suelo sobre Kon haciéndole una llave- ya ya ya ya me rindo!- gritaba desesperadamente- lo siento nee-san! Los siento! – se escucha un ruido del brazo de Kon… x-x

Ichigo! –dice rukia poniéndose de pie- Vámonos de aquí! – tomando a Ichigo del brazo y llevándoselo corriendo.

Se alejaron varios edificios hasta que llegaron a un aula vacía…

Eso estuvo cerca.

Sabes no creo que se le haya roto… -dice Ichigo, intentando calmar a rukia.

Eso creo pero aun así, no puedo causar más problemas, recuerda que es mi última llamada!- y es que Rukia muy seguido se metía en problemas por un pequeño defecto, que es el ser bastante fuerte y no medirse (a lo que Ichigo ya se había acostumbrado)

Cierto, pero aun así no creo que Kon te delate… el… creo que está enamorado de ti

De mí?

Pues eso pareciera, al menos eso hace creer

Rukia quien por un momento s quedo callada volteo a ver a Ichigo para después desviar su mirada, por ser correspondida por Ichigo.

- Ichigo, hay alguien quien te guste?

- eh? Por qué la pregunta?-acercándose a Rukia, mientras se sentaba en uno de los pupitres que habían al lado de ella.

- eh, no por nada olvida lo que dije… - quedándose pensativa por una escena que se le venía a la mente, desde hace unos días

FLASH BACK!

Kuchiki-san.. podemos hablar un momento?

Inoue? Que pasa – habían llegado arriba en la azotea de la escuela a la cual Inoue había recomendado ir a hablar- que querias decirme?

Kuchiki-san… eto… veras, sere breve, a ti… te gusta Kurosaki-kun?

Eh? –sacando un poco a rukia de sus casillas- de que hablas?

Aun que hayas dicho muchas veces que no… pero… - bajando la mirada- pero… Si no te gusta Kurosaki-kun deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con el!

Inoue…

No me desagradas… eres una gran amiga… pero…. Pero…

Inoue, a mi Ichigo …- dice poniendo una mano en el hombro de Inoue.

Kurosaki-kun me gusta… - interrumpiendo a Rukia.

Eh?

Por eso, no quería saber que ustedes estaban saliendo… siempre están juntos y… quizás a Ichigo tu le gustes.

A Ichigo? yo? –poniendo una cara chistosa- jaja no digas esas cosas Inoue! Jaja

Kuchiki-san… incluso hiciste cambiar su forma de ser…

Eh?

Desde que murió su madre no había sido el mismo, pero cuando tu apareciste, de cierta forma, ya no lo veíamos deprimido todo el tiempo, antes abusaban de él chicos de la escuela de años más altos…- alzando la mirada- kuchiki-san… Ichigo me gusta…así que...

: FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

Ichigo se había quedado viendo a Rukia perdida en sus pensamientos, quizás debería sacarla de estos se decía a sí mismo, pero evito hacer otra se sus peleas y solo se levantó yendo hacia la puerta.

Deberías darte una vuelta por tu club – dijo antes de salir, haciendo que Rukia volviera de su mente.

A dónde vas!? –le grito ya que Ichigo había salido del salón.

Nos vemos luego! – dejándola sola en el salón.

Ichigo… Inoue ha confundido nuestra amistad… - diciéndose a si misma- me hace sentir un poco mal… a mí tampoco me desagradas Inoue… pero no puedo dejar a un amigo solo porque tú me lo pediste… los siento. – saliendo del aula dirigiéndose hacia su aula del club.

Ichigo había estado vagando todo el rato por toda la escuela, pasando por uno que otro puesto para comer algo y jugar uno que otro juego, no iba a negarlo, de cierta forma le gustaban estas cosas, aunque a veces le parecía molesto estar rodeado de tantas personas.

Pasando frente a su aula intentando no hacerse evidente y pasando por detrás de una que otra persona para no ser visto

A donde crees que vas Kurosaki Ichigo? – dijo Tatsuki quien tomaba a Ichigo por detrás de su camisa.

Tatsuki! Hola! – dice intentando safarse.

veo que ya estas vagando como si nada, entregaron todos los volantes? – pregunta mientras miraba a Ichigo de manera fulminante.

Claro! Todos ellos!

Ajam… entonces, que es esto? – dijo sacando un monton de boletos, aquellos que habían perdido tras haber dejado a Kon tirado casi muerto.- eh?!

De donde sacaste eso!? – viendo impresionado esa gran cantidad de folletos.

Eso no tiene importancia! Mejor aun por que dejaste sola a Rukia repartiendo todos los demás! Eres cruel Kurosaki Ichigo! – seguía reprendiendolo mientras que Ichigo en un momento volteo la mirada y pudo ver, a alguien conocido, que estaba junto con un montón de Maid´s del café, con un lleso en el brazo, Ichigo caminando hacia este dejo hablando a Tatsuki la cual reprocho por esto, una vez frente al susodicho este alzo la mirada para después poner una cara chistosa de desesperación

Hola! Ichigo, que te trae por aquí? – contesto un poco nervioso.

Así que tu eres el que invento todo eso? – tomándolo de la cabeza presionando fuertemente.

Waa! Espera, espera podemos hablarlo!

Kon… esta vez, si te lo has ganado… - dijo intentando contenerse sin poder lograrlo…

…..

Aquí yacen los restos de los sueños y esperanzas de Kon, es lo que decía aquella lapida que solia servir en el club de teatro, las maid´s cubrían el cuerpo de Kon con un monton de flores mientras se veía una pequeña alma abandonar el cuerpo de este

Creo que fuiste muy duro – dijo Tatsuki.

Créeme cuando te digo que me contuve – dijo Ichigo un poco mas tranquilo.

Y a todo esto, donde esta rukia? es raro verte sin ella

Dijo que veria yo que se, que en su club – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y emitia un bostezo.

Creo que ire a dormir por ahí – alejándose unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida- nos vemos luego, después paso a ver cómo van.

Espera Ichigo!

Que pasa? –volteando a verla.

Inoue tiene un trabajo y me preguntaba si podrias ayudarla a llevar unas cosas a la azotea, parece que son unas cajas muy pesadas, Kon iba a ayudarla, pero como lo dejaron… no creo que pueda ahora.

Mmm está bien, pero es el último favor y después me ire a casa – dice volviendo a bostezar.

JEJE! CLARO! -dijo mientas sonreía ampliamente.

No entiendo por que te dejaron hacer esta tarea pesada a ti- dijo Ichigo mientras llevaba dos cajas que parecían muy pesadas, pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Bueno… yo propuse tomar este materia por lo que yo me hago responsable… - Inoue caminaba a su lado mientras llevaba una caja mas pequeña y no tan pesada.

Ya veo… ya casi llegamos, puedes con esa? – pregunta Ichigo viendo que Inoue parecía luchar con aquella caja.

Ah! Sii no te preocupes, puedo con ella.

Llegaron a la azotea, Ichigo dejo las cajas en un rincón e Inoue le dio la otra para que la acomodase arriba de ella.

Muchas gracias Kurosaki, fuiste muy amable – agradece Inoue, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Ah, no te preocupes –mientras seguía acomodando las cajas.

Inoue pronto comenzó a sentir como su corazón aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco, por haberse dado cuenta que se encontraban completamente solos en aquel lugar, siempre había deseado estar en una situación así, junto con Ichigo y justo ahora, eso era lo que ocurría, pronto sintió como la sangre se acumulaba rápidamente en las mejillas, a lo cual decidió desviar la vista de la figura de Ichigo.

Ku… Kurosaki… ku… - pero antes de poder llamarlo, fue interrumpida por unas chicas que llevaban unos grandes telescopios, las cuales voltearon a ver a ambos quedando calladas por un momento, hasta que reaccionaron.

AH! Sentimos las molestias! – dijo una de ellas, disculpándose y haciendo que sus otras amigas, junto a ella se retiraran del lugar, haciendo varias reverencias antes de salir de ese lugar.

Inoue se pudo dar cuenta de lo que habían pensado aquellas chicas por lo cual aquel rubor se hizo aun mas notable en el rostro de esta. Ichigo la observo por un momento y se acercó a ella, para colocar una mano sobre su frente y la otra en la de ella.

Creo que vas a enfermarte, cuando llegues a casa deberías ir a algún médico. – dijo rompiendo todo rastro de romanticismo en el aura.

Kurosaki-kun… - dijo Inoue un poco nerviosa e ignorando lo que Ichigo le había dicho.

Es enserio, deberías ir con un médico pareces muy acalorada. – dijo alejándose un poco de ella y siguiendo con lo que hacía.

Inoue se sentía triste, el solo pensar que la perdona de la cual está enamorada no tiene ni la más remota idea de que le gusta, y que no siente absolutamente nafa hacia ella, y últimamente había sentido que incluso la amistad que habían llevado hace muchos años, se estaba desintegrando, lo que le hacía sentir más dolida, sin mencionar que Rukia siempre estaba a su lado y este era el momento más oportuno de hacer algo.

Kurosaki-kun… - dijo con voz un poco quebradiza, a lo cual Ichigo giro hacia ella.

Que pasa? – pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, y lo único que obtuvo fui un torpe y calido beso en los labios.

Kurosaki-kun… yo…

Ambos voltearon, hacia la entrada de la azotea siendo su atención llamada por el ruido de algo rompiéndose, viendo en el umbral de la puerta a Rukia parada con un telescopio roto a sus pies, y una expresión un poco impactada.

Ku… kuchiki-sa…

LAMENTO LA MOLESTIA! Valla Inoue! Al fin se lo has dicho… bien por ti, jeje… nos vemos después!- La interrumpió Rukia, fingiendo una sonrisa, y dando la vuelta para retirarse de aquel lugar.

KUCHIKI-SAN! ESPE.. – Sintió la mano de Ichigo sobre su hombro lo cual la hizo voltear hacia el – Kurosaki-kun?

Inoue, lo siento – siendo lo único que dijo, para después salir corriendo de aquel lugar en dirección hacia donde Rukia había ido.

KUROSAKI-KUN! LO SIENTO!... – Fueron las palabras de Inoue, que alcanzaron a ser oídas, Ichigo se detuvo por un momento para voltear a verla- NO LA DEJES IR! – sonriendo melancólicamente, a lo cual Ichigo devolvió la sonrisa con otra, bastante sincera.

Se sentía fatal, se había dicho a ella misma que dejaría de molestar a Ichigo, pero esta situación la había hecho caer en una ilusión que había tenido hace mucho tiempo, sabía que había metido la pata, pero quizás aquello daría oportunidad de hacer ver a esos dos que confunden algo más, con una simple amistad.

Por qué?...

Por qué?... cuestiona mi mente, por qué?, desde cuándo?…

Sin poder responderme ninguna de mis preguntas… simplemente quiero escapar de este lugar, sentí como quería desaparecer de este mundo, por primera vez me sentí de esta manera, así que corro como nunca lo había hecho, desesperadamente, sintiendo como cada vez el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón incrementa, poco a poco siento como mis piernas se entumecen, pero eso no impedirá que me detenga…

Por qué?... desde cuando… he sentido esto por ti, por qué ahora?... Por qué?

Ichigo…

Quizás no quería darme cuenta… quizás no quise ver la verdad…

Ichigo… Yo… -siguió corriendo por mucho tiempo, hasta que sus piernas no le respondieron lo cual provocó que callera al suelo, se levantó sentándose sobre sus rodillas, poco a poco, sintió como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas, pero estas no dejaban de brotar, sollozando… sin poder detenerse… se abrazó a si misma- Ichigo…

Ichigo…

Logro ponerse de pie, comenzó a avanzar, esta vez caminando lentamente

Desde un principio… lo supe… supe que había algo mas que amistad en mis sentimientos, pero lo oculte… lo oculte con juegos que hacían que te enfadaras…

_**Incluso he intentado desalojar este sentimiento…  
el cual se convirtió en un secreto desde mi corazón…**_

Sentimientos… solo míos…

Lo sabía… Inoue es una buena persona, además bonita…

Yo al contrario… si fuera una buena persona, no debería tener estos sentimientos, debería ser feliz por ti… al fin encontraste a alguien especial… pero…

Pero…

Melancolía… soledad… incertidumbre… incluso rabia…

Sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, estos sentimientos están en mi justo ahora…

No soy una buena persona…

_**Me aferro fuertemente a ti, mientras caigo…  
incluso cuando grito por ti, no vienes…  
Incluso cuando grito por ti… Me aferro fuertemente a ti…  
no vienes… y no te puedo ver…**_

¿Por qué duele mi corazón?...

¿Por qué no puedo estar feliz por ti?... ¿Por qué?... de nuevo estas preguntas…

Ah, ya veo…

La respuesta estuvo ahí todo el tiempo…

…

Porque te amo…

Ichigo…

Se feliz…

…

RUKIA! – se escuchó a lo lejos, esa voz que era muy bien conocida por ella, cada vez se hacía más auditible, giro sobre sus talones para poder ver a Ichigo correr hacia ella…

Nego con la cabeza para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr, el trayecto no fue muy largo, ya que sintió la mano de Ichigo sosteniendo de la suya.

_**Me siento completamente sola…**_

SUELTAME! – dijo en su desesperación, sin voltear a verlo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para que lagrimas no cayeran.

Rukia, espera… - continuo forcejeando con ella, puso un poco más de fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él, encerrando su cuerpo entre sus abrazo, en el probablemente más cálido abrazo que pudo haber recibido- Escucha… - dijo en un auditible susurro con voz seria.

Suéltame… - susurro aun intentando separarse de él.

Rukia… lo que viste…

No quiero escucharlo… que tú y ella…

Ichigo! Suéltame! – grito un poco desesperada- o si no… - pero callo para no continuar con sus palabras.

O si no que, rukia?

Yo… yo…

¿Qué haces?... no ganaras nada…

Los sentimientos de ambos son correspondidos…

Siempre lo supiste…

Aun así…

Lo dije…

YO NO PODRE OLVIDARTE!... – Las lágrimas escaparon rebeldes, no podía detenerse, intentando acallar su sollozo, sin poder hacerlo- no podré olvidarte… ustedes dos… son una bonita pareja… me alegra que al fin estén juntos…

Mentiría si te dijera, que no me dolió…

También, si dijera que no fui miserable…

Ahora debes dejar de pasar tiempo conmigo y pasar más tiempo con ella… -intentando calmarse… hablando un poco más normal.

Qué diablos estas diciendo…

…

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir aquel tibio contacto… de aquellos labios… poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, dejo de intentar separarse, haciendo que sus ojos se fuesen cerrando poco a poco, correspondiendo aquel beso torpemente.

Alejándose lentamente Ichigo, pudo ver el rostro sonrojado de Rukia, jamás la había visto así, porque pensó que se veía muy linda así – Rukia… Inoue y yo, no tenemos nada que ver – dijo sonriéndole, llevando una de sus manos a aquellas mejillas color carmín.

Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, sus mejillas ardían… pero las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse nuevamente…

No tienes que ser considerado… conmigo… y fingir así… - dijo entre sollozos, así sin poder decir claramente la oración.

Crees que te besaría si estuviera saliendo con Inoue?...- dijo Ichigo con coz suave mientras encerraba su rostro entre sus manos y limpiaba sus lágrimas- Rukia, desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que no podría tener una simple amistad contigo… por eso yo, ahora qur tu también te das cuenta, quiero decirte que siempre me has gustado.

las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar aún más de las mejillas de rukia, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, su sollozo se hizo aun mas auditible, solo sintió un tirón de su brazo que hizo que la distancia entre ella y Ichigo dejara de existir, sintiendo el calido pecho de Ichigo contra su mejilla, sintiendo aquellos brazos que la hacían sentir protegida, simplemente cerro los ojos, susurrando el nombre de aquel al que siempre ha amado y amara…

Desde aquella vez que te ayude con esas chica, pude ver como tu mirada hacia mi cambio, y me di cuenta del sentimiento que despertaste en mí, nunca te lo había dicho, pero gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida… no te lo dije… pero, no sabes lo mucho que me has hecho cambiar… quizás no te lo dije pero eres ahora lo más importante para mí, tú, la única que puede cambiarme, la única que causa este ritmo acelerado a mi corazón… Rukia… Te amo…

Frente a ti hago la promesa, de siempre estar contigo, ser tu apoyo y nunca dejar de amarte, siempre creí que el amor era solo algo pasajero y algunas veces algo hipócrita, pero ahora incluso creo en las personas que dicen haberse enamorado a primera vista… porque eso me ocurrió a mi…

-FIN-


End file.
